gamingcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a 15-year-old cobalt blue anthropomorphic hedgehog that appears in most of the Sonic games, usually portrayed as the hero. History Early Life Not much is said about the blue blur before the events on South Island, except for the fact that he was born on Christmas Island and he befriended the animals (sometimes known as "animal friends") on Green Hill before they were captured by Eggman and turned against the hedgehog. Sonic freed them later on, from the capsules and the robot traps. If you take the comic's story into consideration, it's most likely that Sonic was separated from his parents so they could fight in the Great War. This was never confirmed by Sega, though, so it's considered non-canon to the game's storyline. Sonic the Hedgehog In the 1991 Genesis video game Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic was relaxing on his home of Green Hill, located on South Island, before the evil Dr. Eggman came along. Eggman trapped all of Sonic's friends and, when the hedgehog realized what was happening, Sonic set off to find and defeat Dr. Eggman, and stop his evil schemes in his tracks. Sonic soon realizes what Eggman's up to--after hearing that the legendary and powerful Chaos Emeralds were on the island, he started using Sonic's friends as slaves to find the six Chaos Emeralds. Sonic also knows that he has an advantage. While Eggman thinks the Chaos Emeralds are on the surface of the island, Sonic knows that they're not. All he has to do is collect all of the Chaos Emeralds first, before Eggman can claim South Island and victory. After the speedy blue hedgehog finds all of the emeralds, he locates the Egg-Head and his powerful new invention--a machine to defeat Sonic and take away his collected Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, devising a strategy to attack the machinery's weak point, defeats Eggman for the first time, leaving nothing for Eggman to do but to helplessly fly away in his Egg Mobile. Sonic, hoping that's the last of him, heads back to Green Hill to reunite with his newly freed animal friends, now being viewed as a hero. Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) After Eggman's and Sonic's first meeting, Sonic the Hedgehog 8-bit for the Game Gear is released. After Sonic's video game debut, the hedgehog meets with Eggman for the second time, Sonic going through a slightly different Green Hill and new environments of South Island. The Chaos Emeralds are scattered everywhere this time, not in Special Stages, but in every normal zone. After collecting all of his island's Chaos Emeralds, Sonic defeats Eggman for a second time. Frustrated, Eggman is, again, forced to scurry, while Sonic remains as South Island's undefeated hero. Sonic the Hedgehog 2 After both events of Eggman's destruction, Sonic decides to go on a vacation. While flying around in his biplane, the Tornado, Sonic finds a nice and relaxing island as a good vacation spot, and decides to settle down. After a moment, Sonic comes to a realization that he's being watched. After running around, Sonic sees that it's a normal fox, except for a strange genetic mutation of two tails. Sonic is surprised to find out that the fox can keep up with him, and lets him tag along, giving him the nickname "Tails". While Sonic is resting under the shade of one of the plane's wings, he jerks up at the sound of an explosion. He knows who it is almost instantly: it's the evil Dr. Eggman, who followed the hedgehog, and is now tearing the island apart. Sonic knows that it has to be for West Island's mystical gems, the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic and Tails come across harmless animals that were turned into slaves, only to be set free by the two. Sonic continues on his adventure to get the seven Chaos Emeralds, this time with Tails tagging along. The two make it all the way to Eggman's airship, only for the Tornado to malfunction a little due to a lack of fuel. Tails stays with the plane, steering it safely to the ground, while Sonic continues on his journey alone. After seeing an enormous ship launch, Sonic hops on and climbs in while the ship travels into space. On the interior of the ship, Sonic goes on to face his metal counterpart created by Dr. Eggman, Silver Sonic. It's still no match for Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic then defeats an enormous robot Eggman hops into, probably saved for a situation like this. Yet again, Eggman is defeated by Sonic the Hedgehog with the help of his new pal, Miles Prower, who, thanks to Sonic, is now called "Tails". Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) When Sonic decides to revisit Emerald Hill, he's surprised to find it deserted. There's not an animal to be seen. Sonic, confused, tries desperately to find an answer, and stumbles upon a note while looking. It turns out to be from his two-tailed ally, who wrote that he was captured by Dr. Eggman, and he would only be freed if Sonic brought the seven Chaos Emeralds with him to Eggman. Willing to do anything for his new friend, Sonic speeds away in search of the seven Chaos Emeralds. Sonic collected all of them and confronted Eggman for capturing all of his animal friends and Tails. When Eggman suggested Sonic handing over the seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic refused and fought Eggman instead. In the end, Sonic once again destroyed Eggman's evil machinery, and saved the animals, Tails, and Westside Island. Sega Sonic the Hedgehog In the 1993 Japanese arcade game Sega Sonic the Hedgehog ''(''SegaSonic the Hedgehog ''in Japan), Sonic the Hedgehog is captured along with two friends and imprisoned on Eggman's island. It starts with Sonic the Hedgehog relaxing with two buddies who debut in the game, Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel. During their relaxation, Eggman decides to come along and ruin the party. He captures the three hapless animals and imprisons them on an island he calls his own, Eggman Island. Sonic, Mighty and Ray break out of their prison. They get to Eggman's Tower, where Eggman currently resides, and almost get around to defeating him. Instead, the cowardly doctor runs and sets the building to self-destruct, hoping that would be the last of Sonic and his friends. But, with Sonic's super speed, Mighty's super strength, and Ray's flying powers, they all get out in time. Though Sonic didn't really "defeat" Eggman in this game, he technically destroyed his island and in addition, made Eggman flee. Sonic the Hedgehog CD Eggman attacks using another one of his evil schemes, this time on the mystical Little Planet. Sonic soon realizes that Eggman is after other gems--seven emeralds that let the user of them time travel, Time Stones. Additionally, Eggman also captured an innocent inhabitant of Little Planet, Amy Rose the Hedgehog. Not only that, but Eggman, using Amy (who, coincidentally, has a big crush on Sonic) as a hostage, expects Sonic to come over to him to rescue Amy. Of course, Sonic goes on a journey to rescue the innocent Amy Rose, and bumps into Metal Sonic while almost at Eggman's. This is Sonic's first meeting with Metal Sonic, who likely replaced Silver Sonic. Sonic defeats Metal Sonic, continuing on his time-traveling adventure and defeats Eggman, rescuing the dreamy Amy Rose, who knew Sonic would rescue her. Metal Sonic and Amy Rose would go on to make more appearances in future Sonic games, having a big impact on Sonic's life. Sonic Chaos ''Sonic Chaos is Sonic's third 8-bit adventure, and the first that's a Game Gear exclusive. Sonic and Tails, once again, go on an adventure to defeat Eggman and stop him from capturing animals and trapping them in mechanical prisons. With an obvious outcome, Sonic and Tails defeat Eggman and claim victory. In Sonic Chaos, you choose from Tails or Sonic, and this is the first time that Tails can fly controlled by the player. Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball In the Genesis and Game Gear game Sonic Spinball, there's some strange activity going on in a volcano, Mt. Mobius. Sonic and Tails set out to to investigate on the Tornado, but Sonic falls off the plane. Some of Sonic's aquatic friends get him out of the water (since Sonic can't swim) and Sonic ends up in the interior of Mt. Mobius. Of course, it's Eggman's new base, and it's powered by Chaos Emeralds. Sonic knows that he has to destroy Eggman's base from the inside, taking the Chaos Emeralds that keep it stable and destroy Eggman's base along with a new machine of his that transforms helpless animals into Eggman's slaves. For Eggman, it seems like capturing and using animals never gets old. It's lucky the heroic Sonic the Hedgehog arrived on the scene. There's just one more catch. Eggman probably guessed Sonic was going to come along, as there's a full pinball security system in the hedgehog's way. Nothing stopping him, Sonic moves on and uses the ability to curl up into a ball to his advantage against Eggman's new bosses and security system. Sonic eventually gets all of the Chaos Emeralds and defeats Eggman, causing Mt. Mobius to erupt, and then causing all of the animals to be set free and Eggman's base to be destroyed. A successful Sonic the Hedgehog returns to South Island, again being the hero. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 The hedgehog's next adventure starts off with him gliding the water as Super Sonic, Tails following with the Tornado. Sonic, clueless of where he's going, happens to coincidentally glide onto the Floating Island (better known as Angel Island). Out of nowhere, a red echidna attacks Sonic, who is confused after this, and steals his seven Chaos Emeralds, depriving him of his Super Sonic transformation abilities. The echidna runs off successfully as Tails floats down with his tail propellers on the scene, just as baffled as Sonic. Still, it doesn't take them long to guess who's behind this: Dr. Eggman. It only takes a small guess as they look at the small robots, rescuing the animals that are being held captive inside. Sonic and Tails continue as Tails informs Sonic that this might be the historical Angel Island, which used to be inhabited by echidnas. Wondering where all the echidnas are, Sonic and Tails meet Eggman on the island and defeat him, following the robot trails as they're lead to Hydrocity, then to Marble Garden, Carnival Night, Ice Cap, and Launch Base, bumping into Knuckles, the echidna that attacked earlier, at the end, who tries to defeat Sonic, but falls due to Angel Island's destruction at the hands of Dr. Eggman, which Knuckles failed to realize. Sonic then meets Dr. Eggman, getting there via abandoned Egg Mobile. He defeats Eggman with the help of Tails and watch the destruction of the Eggman Empire after the defeat of Eggman's latest machine (the final boss). Sonic and Tails were once again successful, but it's still not the last of Eggman, and it's not the last of Knuckles, either. Sonic Drift A Sega Game Gear game only released in Japan, Sonic Drift was probably made to rival Mario Kart (Super Mario Kart, that is), though it didn't do nearly as well. Though this has little to do with Sonic's life, this is the first time he's seen driving a car. Basically, it's a friendly racing competition between Sonic, Amy, Tails, and (strangely enough, though it's not possibly considered friendly to him) Eggman. While Sonic's usually using his feet, he's now using wheels, driving at top speed with his racing kart, the Cyclone. Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld Sonic the Hedgehog Gameworld ''is a not-so-popular Sonic game, probably due to the fact that it was released on the Sega Pico video game console, which is an educational console for kids. Sonic, Amy, and Tails discover Eggman's new 5-Story Gameworld. There's a Chaos Emerald hidden in every floor (plus the roof) and Sonic, Tails, and Amy must complete all of the games on every floor to get the Chaos Emeralds. Afterwards, they are deemed successful. Sonic and Knuckles After all of the previous events, Sonic and Tails, yet again, end up on Angel Island, this time on Mushroom Hill. Sonic and Tails then see the red echidna again. Instead of attacking, they investigate, and find that Knuckles just closed up a door. Curiosity getting the best of them, after Knuckles leaves, they take their chance and sneak in to see a giant, multi-colored power ring. Still curious, Sonic and Tails hop in to find an underground area with all of their previously stolen Chaos Emeralds and a giant emerald in the middle, what keeps Angel Island floating, the Master Emerald. After getting out of the secret underground sanctuary (the Hidden Palace) Sonic continues on, only to be tricked countless times by Knuckles the Echidna, who obviously doesn't want the hedgehog on his island anymore. Sonic discovers that Eggman has been rebuilding the Eggman Empire this whole time, and the Master Emerald is the last piece to the puzzle. Knuckles gets angered when Eggman starts to take his Master Emerald and him, being such a devoted Guardian, tries to attack the Egg Mobile and take his Master Emerald back. Knuckles gets electrocuted by some Egg Mobile extension and falls to the ground as the Egg Mobile flies off with his Master Emerald. Sonic and Knuckles both know that this means trouble. Knuckles helps Sonic go after Eggman, finally coming to a realization that Knuckles was attacking the wrong person, and during Knuckles' pursuit of Sonic, even battling him directly as a boss, Eggman was tearing his island apart. Knuckles, not wanting to fail as a Guardian, helps Sonic go on before Sonic goes on his own to defeat Mecha Sonic, and later, Eggman's last piece of machinery (the final boss), rescuing Angel Island with the help of Knuckles. From that game on, Knuckles has been an ally to Sonic except for a small rivalry. They usually work together, rivaling each other only on a few occasions. Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble Sonic and Tails are enjoying their free time when they hear an explosion. They come to a conclusion that it's Eggman, and go off to battle him and demand him what he's up to. But it doesn't take them long to discover that it was one of Eggman's experiments gone wrong-he ''did ''have all six Chaos Emeralds, but after the explosion he's only left with one. Sonic and Tails decide that it's up to them to get all of the Chaos Emeralds first, but Eggman isn't their only competition. Knuckles the Echidna, as it seems, also heard of the explosion, so Sonic and Tails have to get a few from him, which isn't going to be easy. Yet more competition enters, with Fang the Sniper, a fortune-hunting weasel, in on the case. Fang, wanting what fortune hunters usually seek, is going for the mysterious gems as well. Sonic and Tails now have to battle each for the Chaos Emeralds they're holding. The first person they bump into is Knuckles underwater. Making their challenge a little more tricky, as jumps have to be timed correctly since everything goes slower underwater, Sonic and Tails defeat the echidna and take the emeralds. Next in their path is Metal Sonic. The metal copy of Sonic returns, only to be defeated again. Next is Fang the Sniper, who wants the emeralds Sonic and Tails are holding. It doesn't take too long to get him out of the way, to bump into the final boss of Eggman and his abominable machinery. Sonic and Tails, after defeating their last opponent, take the Chaos Emeralds successfully. Sonic Drift 2 In ''Sonic Drift 2, more racers are playable (Sonic, Tails, Amy, Eggman, Fang, Knuckles, and Metal Sonic) and there are more races to compete in, including Ice Cap (Sonic 3), Emerald Hill (Sonic 2), Mystic Cave (Sonic 2), Casino Night (Sonic 2), and other zones from Sonic games. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles have to collect all six Chaos Emeralds to beat Eggman in the last race. Sonic Labyrinth One day, Sonic wakes up and puts his normal red and white running shoes on. Except they feel heavier, so heavy that he can't even run or jump. He then sees that Eggman did this by spotting the usual Eggman logo on his shoe. Sonic can't even take the shoes off, and Tails left on his own journey (Tails Adventure), so he has no one to help him. Sonic wonders what he's going to do now, but knows that he has to act fast. Eggman's construction of a new project, Eggmanland, is going to start soon. The spin-dash is all Sonic has left. Why not use it? Determined, Sonic sets out to Eggman's labyrinth to defeat Eggman, and also prove to him that he doesn't need speed to be a hero. Sonic manages to get through the whole labyrinth, getting all of the keys to destroy Eggmanland. Sonic defeats Eggman and recollects the Chaos Emerald, reclaiming them as well as his speed. Sonic the Fighters: The Fighting Tournament After Tails discovers that Eggman is creating a more powerful Death Egg in space, he doesn't hesitate to make a spaceship, the Lunar Fox. But 1) the Lunar Fox needs eight Chaos Emeralds to power it, 2) each fighter is holding one Chaos Emerald, and 3) it can only fit one person. The person that goes into space should be the strongest of them all, and the only way to decide this is the fighting tournament. It's puzzling to figure out how this fits into Sonic's life, as the player chooses the character to defeat Eggman. That's why there are eight characters. It's most presumable that Sonic wins, since he has the ability to turn into Super Sonic at the final battle with Eggman. Sonic 3D Blast: Flicky Island Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles catch the news that there's some horrible stuff going on at Flicky Island, where all of the harmless flickies are being turned into robot slaves. The three set out to investigate and see that it's true: and Dr. Eggman is at the center of it. Sonic, with the help of Tails and Knuckles, frees the flickies (bumping into Eggman a few times along the way) and sets them into a giant ring, where they'll stay safely while Sonic releases the others. Sonic defeats Eggman and frees all of the flickies along with Tails and Knuckles, and claim victory. Sonic Blast: Sonic and Knuckles Again Sonic, napping on his hammock, is awoken by a huge crack that comes from right next to him. He gets up, startled and alert, to see Eggman with a laser beam, who tried attacking Sonic with it. He missed, and got the emerald instead. Eggman flees quickly to find the shards for his next big creation. When Sonic's about to run after him, Knuckles comes and says he'd like to help. The two run and battle Eggman, and together, defeat Eggman, recollecting the emerald shards. Sonic R When Sonic and Tails see a huge electronic billboard advertising the World Grand Prix, Tails doesn't hesitate to sign up while Sonic isn't the type to be excited about racing events--after all, he's the fastest thing alive. But when he finds out that the mischievous Dr. Eggman entered the Grand Prix, Sonic immediately signs up, leaving Tails surprised as to why Sonic had such a quick change of mind. Sonic races to win against the likenesses of his own sidekick Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose and her buggy, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, Metal Knuckles, EggRobo and the evil Dr. Eggman himself. Sonic comes to a realization that Eggman is after the powerful Chaos Emeralds, which are coincedentally hidden in the Grand Prix route to victory. Sonic, with the help of Tails, Knuckles and Amy, work to overcome Eggman's new creations in a race to the finish. Sonic, able to become Super Sonic at the the last course and maintaining Super Sonic speed, is able to defeat Eggman and collect all of the Chaos Emeralds (hence Super Sonic transformation). Sonic Adventure In Sonic Adventure, Sonic's surroundings seem to change to a modern city, Station Square, where he now resides. Working with the Station Square Police, Sonic works to bring justice to the city. Sonic's story starts off with a peaceful setting. One night, Sonic notices a big commotion involving the police. Deciding to check it out, Sonic sees that a big water monster is terrorizing the people. Though Sonic isn't able to completely destroy it, the water monster, much better known as Chaos, disappears through a drain, leaving peace and a now confused hedgehog. This leaves a mystery, but Sonic decides to put it aside and enjoy the peace. The next morning, Sonic is relaxing when he notices Tails' new plane falling from the sky and crashing on Emerald Coast. Sonic rushes to the crash site (avoiding an orca whale), and Tails reveals that his plane was working on the power of a Chaos Emerald that he found. The two then go to Tails' Workshop in Mystic Ruins. There they find Eggman, who reveals to them that he was the one that sent the water monster, Chaos, free. Eggman, proud of his evil scheme, started to feed Chaos Emeralds to Chaos to give it power, just so it can work for him. The evil doctor then steals the Chaos Emerald obtained by Tails right from the fox's hands with his eggmobile-like contraption. As Eggman gives Chaos the powerful emeralds, it becomes bigger right before Sonic's and Tails' eyes. As Chaos and Eggman escape to Sonic's anger, Tails tells Sonic that they just have to get the remaining six Chaos Emeralds to stop Chaos from becoming invincible, leading to a possible destruction of Station Square and construction of Eggmanland. The two take it upon themselves to find the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman, and Sonic heads to Windy Valley with lightning speed and determination, in search of a Chaos Emerald, which he finds in the particular action stage. Through Sonic's search are upgrades like Light Shoes and new action stages like Casinopolis, where Sonic is able to roll up into a ball and glide effortlessly through a pinball table, much like the situation of Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball. In the robust casino, Sonic and Tails successfully find a Choas Emerald, the two now triumphant. As they exit, they are ambushed with a sleeping gas. When they awaken, they notice the newly collected emerald had vanished. Tails now says they have one Chaos Emerald, while Dr. Eggman has two. At this moment, it isn't looking good for the duo. Sonic races to Icecap (a direct reference to the Icecap Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 3) in search of a second Chaos Emerald, and upon looking for it, gets caught up in an avalanche, using a snowboard as his access down a large hill with obstacles Sonic is able to avoid. Sonic and Tails successfully obtain another Chaos Emerald before Eggman. Upon their exit out of Icecap and onto Mystic Ruins, Sonic and Tails meet Knuckles the Echidna, who demands Sonic hand over the Chaos Emerald he just found. Sonic refuses, and the two battle, which ends with Knuckles tossing the two emeralds out of the unsuspecting hedgehog's hands. Eggman then zooms into the duel out of nowhere and collects the Chaos Emeralds, feeding them to the ever-growing Chaos. Eggman, now wanting to test the current power of Chaos, forces the monster to attack Sonic. Sonic is successful, and afterwards, him and Tails head to the Tornado (the same plane that appeared in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, with probably a few technological advancements) to give chase to the escaping Eggman. This leads to the action stage Sky Chase (another reference to Sonic the Hedgehog 2). After the Tornado crashes, Sonic is split up from Tails, landing face-first into the sand near Station Square. To make matters worse, the rail workers are on strike, making travel to Mystic Ruins impossible. Sonic then encounters Amy Rose, who is being followed by a bird she calls "Birdie". She claims the bird's being pursued by one of Eggman's robots, and asks if she can tag along. Despite Sonic's answer of "no", Amy follows Sonic only for the blue blur to see the robot pursuing Birdie, E-100 Alpha (better known as Zero) coming their way. Amy rushes into Twinkle Park when she notices a "couples get in free" sign and Sonic, who was eager to defeat the robot, is forced to follow. Through many battles and with the help of the others (including the echidna from the echidna tribe that existed 3,000 years ago, Tikal) Sonic is able to defeat Chaos in his perfect form, Perfect Chaos, and Sonic learns that Chaos wasn't originally evil, but harmless until Eggman took control of it. Tikal is able to seal herself and Chaos into the Master Emerald, and peace is restored to Station Square and the whole planet. Relationships Allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Sidekick) *Knuckles the Echidna (Rival/Friend/Teammate) *Amy Rose (Girlfriend) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival/Sometimes an Ally) *Rouge (Sometimes an Ally) *Omega (Sometimes an Ally) *Blaze (Good Friend) *Silver the Hedgehog *Chip *Vector *Espio *Mighty *Ray *Charmy *Shade *Mario (Friendly Rivalry) *Shahra *Merlina *Jet (Rival/Sometimes an Ally) *Wave *Storm *Chaos *Tikal *Commander Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Eggman Nega *Solaris *Mephiles *Erazor *Black Knight/King Arthur *Nack/Fang *Bean the Dynamite *Bark the Polar Bear *Metal Sonic *Silver Sonic *Rocket Metal Sonic *Neo Metal Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Silver Sonic *Metal Knuckles *Tails Doll Personality Sonic is portrayed as brave and heroic, always fighting for peace against villains. He can sometimes be overconfident when coming across an opponent, but otherwise serious. He can be seen as laid-back when not in battle and competitive when it comes to competitions and battles. Sonic, not being too good with water, gets nervous around it sometimes. In the TV show Sonic X, one of the main characters, Chris Thorndyke, finds Sonic drowning in his swimming pool, and Chris rescues him, which is when they become friends. Though this isn't canon to the games, there are situations in games that prove he's not good with water in games as well. In Sonic and Mario at the Olympic Games, Sonic can be seen wearing a life vest in aquatic events. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he has the quickest drowning time. Though Sonic can be overconfident with villains at times, he has his weaknesses. In Sonic Underground, when Sonic met the Oracle of Delphius, he gives in when the Oracle offers him chili dogs. He is also seen eating chili dogs in Sonic and the Black Knight, and it sometimes states he likes chili dogs in game manuals. This shows that chili dogs are Sonic's favorite food. Though the fact of Sonic liking Amy is disputable, in Disney Magazine, Sega stated that Sonic liked Amy, but he was just too shy. Though this can be considered evidence, there's also evidence against it, as one of the members of Sonic Team said that Sonic and Amy getting married would probably never happen. External Links/Sources Sonic the Hedgehog bio at Concept Mobius The GHZ "Lost" Sonic Games at Sonic Cult Sonic at Sonic News Network (Sonic Wiki) Sonic at the Mobius Encyclopedia Gallery File:Classicsonic4.jpg|Classic Sonic Running File:Classicsonic3.jpg|Classic Sonic Stopping File:Classicsonic2.jpg|Classic Sonic Posing File:Classicsonic1.jpg|Classic Sonic Yawning File:Sonic1.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonicposter.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic-sonic1.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic-sonic12.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic-sonic13.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic-sonic14.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic-sonic15.gif|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic2.jpg|''Sonic 2'' File:SonicSkiing.png|Sonic Skiing File:SonicBike-1.png|Sonic with a Bike File:600px-Sonic and Amy 1.png|Sonic and Amy in Sonic CD File:79px-Sonic 169.png|''Sonic CD'' File:Euro sonic.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' File:Tails lift.gif|Tails lifting Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 3 File:Sonic pose 2.jpg|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Game Appearances File:Radmobile.jpg File:Sonicthehedgehogboxart.jpg File:Sonicthehedgehoggamegearboxart.jpg File:Soniceraser.jpg File:Sonicthehedgehog2mastersystemboxart.png File:Sonicspinballboxart.jpeg File:Artaliveboxart.jpg File:Sonic3boxart.jpg Category:All Characters Category:Sonic series